1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bed pans. More specifically, this invention relates a novel slipper style bed pan design that dramatically reduces the pain and discomfort involved in its use.
2. Prior Art
Design Patents D246055 Mills 1977, D246382 Parker, III 1977, D253304 Nakao 1979, D270018 Knight 1983, & D450840 Edmonds 2001 all show different shapes and contours for the upper surface of a bed pan. Only Nakao is of the slipper style and its narrow top surface rails can cause significant discomfort when repeatedly forced against sensitive skin as required for a long term bedridden patients or forced against a patient who may have suffered from a pelvic or back injury. Also, its pistol grip handle does not provide sufficient stability to prevent accidental spills.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,066 Marks 1969 discloses a conventionally shaped bedpan but its sidewalls are inflatable so it can be stored flat and slid under the patient flat and inflated to elevate the patient for use. It doesn't mention getting out from under the patient. U.S. Pat No. 3,605,128 Oden 1971 takes the inflatable ring pan one step further having it mounted on a flat sheet that after use is lifted up around the pan making it into a sack which is then wholly disposable, eliminating costly cleaning and sterilization and is relatively economical to produce. U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,788 Raupp 1992 attempts to minimize the pain for users by its low lying configuration and providing contoured, padded surfaces that match the body contours of the user. It, however still requires lifting or rolling a patient on to it with the potential pain and strain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,733 Church 1992 add a seat of a flexible material wide enough to support the full width of the buttocks to more evenly distribute the user's weight as opposed to the relatively narrow top surface for the conventional pan but it still requires lifting or rolling the patient into position on top of the device for use. U.S. Pat. No.6,532,604 Moser 2003 seems more focused on improving the collecting function and the ease of cleaning than on the comfort of the user.